


First Words

by jonogender



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: The first words your soulmate says to you will be written somewhere on your body





	

Alex stared at the back of Magnus's neck. Green and pink cursive wrote out the words, 'She. Call me she unless and until I tell you otherwise.' on it.

Alex thought of the yellow words that were on her stomach. 'What did you mean earlier...'

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. There was no way Magnus Chase was her soulmate. He was an idiot. He was a super dork. 

He couldn't possibly Alex's soulmate. Alex had thought that when she died she wouldn't have to worry about her soulmate anymore. Worry about her soulmate rejecting her. Now her old worries were coming back. Sure she knew Magnus is cool with her but still...

It's hard not to worry about that kind of stuff especially not with how her father and stepmother were. 

****

Magnus was staring at Alex for far too long. The pink and green themed einherji was sparring with Mallory. 

The two took a break and Alex took off his or her sweater. On Alex's stomach 'What did you mean earlier..." was written in yellow.

Magnus couldn't believe his eyes. His crush was his soulmate.

Well fuck.

****

Alex opened his door to find Magnus standing with a pink and green rose. 

"What do you want, Magpie?" 

"Do you want to open see a movie with me? Like a date or something?" Magnus asked him.

Now Alex's brain came up with two ideas; punch him or kiss him. He chose the latter. 

Magnus's lips tasted like falafel.


End file.
